leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-30205098-20161209141056/@comment-24082016-20161209170022
The walking into Flying+map interaction is a pretty cool idea, but I think you overshot on the MS needed. 540 is a ridiculous high amount to need in order for the "flying over walls interaction", especially after you've changed her W to give flat MS. The stealing is interesting, but I think it's pretty low, especially considering that you've turned her into a melee. Anyone pumping out serious damage won't be giving you the kind of bonus defenses you would need to survive or overturn the fight. And you've basically told a squishy(non-assassin) to go be melee. Her current stats won't allow her win/survive fights where she can't deny damage. That is done currently with the help of her slow, speed up, and range(525 with E). The Kayle you're suggesting(if not mistaken) has an "AA"(Q) range of 325. You will barely be able to deny any melee damage, or dodge any skillshots while immersed in a dual/skirmish/teamfight. In fact, you'll effectively become kitable. A squishy that's kitable is a death sentence. Your concept for her has basically made her a nuke-er with the occasional fan damage. So the only on-hit that would be worthwhile getting(as an AP at least) would be Lich Bane and possibly Nashor's. Going in that direction, you'd want to stuff her with AP items(not items that give AS which she would need for the MS passive you've suggested), but with her being melee without a gap closer, she's more likely to get into a sticky situation before scaling up well enough to nuke anyone, so you'll want some tankiness so you can survive for at least 4 seconds without your ult so you can do mutiple Q+sheen rotations without having to blow your ult while being gangbanged as a frontliner. That means you'll be funneling money towards defensive items as oppose to the AP items you need in order to be an effective nuker. She wouldn't do well against any comp that had a proper frontline w/ cc and/or long range damage dealers. You've removed her slow, which i think is fatal. It's very important for slowing people for harrass, or helping get extra distance from someone(especially coupled with her W). It may not have been a big problem if Rylai's was still an option(had great utility and provided some tankiness), but after its nerf, Rylai's utility is practically nonexistent. Basically, in laning phase, her atk pattern will be like a jhin(hit and run) without the safety of his range. In skirmishes and teamfights, she'd basically be a frontliner, being outpaced by everyone's AA, and receiving alot of focused damage/kiting. Now, this may sound like I'm just ripping on your idea, but there is at least 1 potential saving aspect of this build, and it comes back to the first idea you stated, of giving her the ability to fly over everything once she reaches a certain MS threshhold. THat can effectively make her like a Talon, who can reach the enemies backline and splash nuke the squishies, and continue to cause disarray with the help of her ult. I'm guessing the thought behind her Invulnerability lasting longer on her than on an ally is to support this idea. So as long as you make that MS conditional for flying over objects a lot more achievable, maybe even without her getting a speed boost(with enough MS% items), then she can be really scary and fun to use. But I still think she'd struggle in laning phase, which I think would be too detrimental for her to get going. idk. could be wrong.